


The Glare

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cora and Boyd are bros, F/F, Misunderstandings, Pining, background sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lyds, she’s glaring at you again,” Scott whispers.</p><p>They sit on the opposite side of the cafeteria, but its close enough that Cora’s expression is on clear display.</p><p>“And she looks constipated,” Allison interjects.</p><p>Stiles' shit-eating grin infuriates her. “You know what that means, Martin.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Stilinski.” She spits his name like a curse. Just because she was giving the classic infatuated Hale glare didn’t mean anything. She could be thinking about something else. Someone else. Or maybe she was just angry at the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glare

Lydia Martin is the Queen of Beacon Hills High. She’s gorgeous, super smart, and in fact, nice (once you get past the façade). Cora’s not pining. She’s not. Seriously. Pining is dumb. Especially over a girl who barely notices her existence.

She’s sitting at the “popular” lunch table, surrounded by her beautiful friends. And for some of them, their beauty is their only redeeming quality. Like douchebag Whittemore. Cora didn’t need more than a glance in his direction on the first day of school to realize how much of an ass he was. But there were others, Allison Argent and Scott McCall who were actual angels.

Boyd nudges her out of a trance. “You’re doing that creepy angry glaring thing again, Cor. And your eyebrows-“ Cora turns that glare on him. “Never mind. Just go talk to her.”

Cora sighs. “You know I can’t.”

“No,” Boyd disagrees. “You won’t. There’s a difference.”

“She doesn’t even know I exist.” It comes out closer to a whine than she’d like to admit. “Ugh. No, Boyd. Get back to your Doritos and stay out of my love life.”

“What love life?” He grins down at her.

She shoves him. Or rather she tries. He’s built like a brick house. But his smile is contagious and she finds herself grinning back after the poor retaliation attempt.

“Jerk.”

-

“Lyds, she’s glaring at you again,” Scott whispers.

They sit on the opposite side of the cafeteria, but its close enough that Cora’s expression is on clear display.

“And she looks constipated,” Allison interjects.

Stiles' shit-eating grin infuriates her. “You know what that means, Martin.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _Stilinski_.” She spits his name like a curse. Just because she was giving the classic infatuated Hale glare didn’t mean anything. She could be thinking about something else. Someone else. Or maybe she was just angry at the world.

Jackson laughs, “Yeah right, guys. She looks like she’s ready to rip somebody’s face off and that person happens to be Lydia.”

“See, Jackson agrees with me. She hates me,” Lydia says. “Besides, she has Boyd.” She looks over to the two of them now laughing and eating lunch like normal.

Stiles opens his mouth to say something that will no doubt piss her off further, so she fixes him with a glare. “Discussion over.”

-

It happens that there was some inappropriate touching by one Matt Daehler during gym class last semester, so Coach split up the class by gender. Females on one side. Males on the other. Matt was kicked out altogether. And received a classic Coach reaming for his actions. It was a magnificent sight.

The class today is dance. When they groaned at the announcement, Coach shared an insane story about an interpretive dance class he took in college that had, without question, nothing to do with anything. Then he clapped his hands together, and said, “Okay! Pick a name. Hale first.”

Cora wasn’t self-conscious, but having everyone stare at her was a bit unnerving. Boyd pushed her to get her moving. She walked up, thinking the whole time, _please not Lydia,_ and picked a name out of the hat. She was still thinking it as she looked down at the name and grimaced.

“Lydia Martin!” Coach shouts.

Lydia looks a bit flustered and Boyd gave her a thumbs up with his serene smile.

-

Some of the pairs are quite interesting. Scott and Stiles make doe eyes at each other and dance like idiots in a romance novel. Boyd is ever graceful with Danny. And Jackson Whittemore got stiffed. An odd number, so his pretty self is sitting on the bleachers watching. The best thing that happened all day.

Cora and Lydia have a rough start of it. Both of them awkward and stilted, struggling to make any sort of small talk while being up close and personal for the first time ever when Lydia finally breaks the uncomfortable silence, “Why do you stare at me like you want to punch me?”

Cora’s cheeks pink and she trips over her own feet. “Sorry, sorry. What?”

“You heard me. You look at me like you want to punch me. Maul me. Murder me. I’ve never done anything to you.” They’ve stopped dancing now, just standing there. Cora looking at the ground and Lydia staring holes into the top of her head.

 _Suck it up_ , Cora tells herself. “I like you, you idiot.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean you can just-what?” And the glare is back, Lydia notices. “You have a boyfriend,” she says glancing at the odd pair dancing on the other side of the gym.

Cora looks incredulous for a moment before she starts cackling, letting go of Lydia and clutching her stomach. “I-I’m sorry. What? You think that Boyd is my boyfriend?”

Lydia stares and the gears start turning. “Oh my God. They were right. You totally have a crush on me.”

“Yeah. I was giving you the _I like you but I’m too stubborn to admit it glare_ wasn’t I? Stiles called it, right?” she asks, no longer laughing, but looking at Lydia with a silly smile on her face.

Last year her brother glared holes into Stiles’ back at all times. She thought that he was going to have an aneurism. Well, really, she thought that he was going crazy until she realized that he liked Stiles. _Why couldn’t they just crush like normal people?_ She wonders.

I worked though. Stiles and Derek have been together for 8 months, even though Derek has left for college. They are still in that gooey stage of romance where everything the other does is super cute. It’s disgusting.

“Go to prom with me,” Lydia blurts out.

“As long as we force Boyd to come too because he looks amazing in a suit.”

Lydia then leans forward and presses her lips to Cora’s in a chaste kiss. “Okay.”

They hear coach start yelling then and pull apart. Walking towards them, he shouts, “Oh my God! What am I going to do now? No touching. At all. Interpretive dance by yourself. Everyone split up! And you two-“ he points to them “-opposite sides of the gym.”

-

Interpretive dance was the most ridiculous and entertaining part of the entire semester. The things that Stiles could do with his body were – well, he looked like he was having a seizure and being mauled by a pack of wolves at the same time, so at least it was humorous. And he only got yelled at by Coach twice for lewd gestures.

For that dance alone, the kiss was worth it. Plus prom was amazing. Arm in arm with her best friend and her girlfriend, she had the best night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/) too.


End file.
